


Mango

by ShadowFairy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Doctor Mingyu, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of other Seventeen Members - Freeform, Mention of past relationship, Nurse Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFairy/pseuds/ShadowFairy
Summary: Wonwoo is a nurse that had fallen for the new Doctor but he's afraid everthing would turn out like it did before. He's afraid because he's too obvious and he's afraid he's being toyed around.





	Mango

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired because I was watching The Resident and I read Ordinary Men and in Ordinary Men the character look like Wonwoo and Mingyu and I told myself I should do it. I should write about them and I did. Hope you like this.

  
The room was dark, the light came from the beds, all of them empty, waiting for a patient to come and lie, that patient wasn’t by any means the doctor that sat on the rim of the bed, looking through the closed curtains how the sun was setting.

“How come you can be this clumsy?” the nurse angrily complaint as he massaged the doctor’s feet. “How come you hadn’t killed anyone?” he asked as he sighed and moved to take the bandages from the first aid kit. The doctor laughed, a nice laugh that he loved to hear. Slightly nasal and soft, a giggle. “Don’t laugh,” the nurse said as he pulled the bandage making the doctor hiss in pain but the man didn’t move his feet away, he stood still.

“Sorry,” the Doctor said as he watched the nurse made the last touches.

“Doctor Kim, did you really tripped with a stretcher?” the Nurse asked, as he got up to sit beside the Doctor.

“It wasn’t my fault,” the Doctor answered, his voice was low but it was a sound that he caught perfectly. “I was walking and when I turned some nurse pushed the stretcher a little, enough to catch my feet and make me fall.”

“Don’t blame the nurse,” the Nurse said watching how the Doctor leaned to put his shoe on. “It’s your own clumsiness.”

Doctor Kim chuckled, letting some breath getting out of his mouth, softly as the man stood up and watched the window again. His heart skipped a beat and started to race when the Doctor placed his hand over his. The heat started to spread like fireworks; going from his fingers to his arm, up to his neck.

“Nurse Jeon,” Doctor Kim whispered, getting closer to him, he held his breath.

The door opened.

The light made their shadows look closer than they really were. As they wanted to be.

“Doctor Kim, Doctor Lee is looking for you.” Doctor Kim moved away from the nurse. Slowly.

“Yes, yes,” the Doctor said as he stood up, carefully to make sure his feet weren’t hurting.

“And Hyung, you’re behind in your rounds,” the person said and the nurse sighed.

“Got it,” he hissed. “Doctor Kim, I can get you an anti-inflammatory shot if you feel you need it.” Nurse Jeon said as he stood up and walked away, closing the door behind him. Feeling like breathing again.

“What have you been doing in there? Playing the nurse?”

“What the…? I’m a nurse, I wasn’t playing the nurse, I was doing my job.”

“As if you kissed all your patients, Nurse Jeon,” the other nurse said.

Nurse Jeon stopped at a door, “for your information, I’ve never kissed Doctor Kim, not today and not before, I was doing my job.” Nurse Jeon said as he got inside the room, the nurse watched him talking to the patient and watching his medical record.

Jeon Wonwoo or as every patient knew him, Nurse Jeon, wasn’t new on the business, he had been working for a few years and another three years on that same hospital, despite his lack of expressions or smiles, he was being loved by every patient. It could be the soft hand he had that made them not feel anything when a needle was piercing their skin or how he made a small talk. He did his job perfectly, following the rules and caring for every patient. Doctor Kim was assigned to that same hospital no more than a year. Wonwoo was never the kind of person that would get into a relationship, no matter who it was, his job was a priority and he loved his job but he couldn’t deny, at that point that he was amazed by the young man. A genius, really good with his hands when he was on the operating room but, the moment he stepped out, he was a mess, slipping things through his long fingers and tripping over everything, including his long legs. That if there was no mention on the nice Doctor’s face. Jeon Wonwoo was attracted to Doctor Kim, he thought he was too obvious making the Doctor make advances on him but the nurse never lets him get into him. Everything they did was left into colleagues, on the job, there wasn’t anything and Wonwoo wasn’t letting the young man get closer.

Wonwoo’s routine was easy to follow, and perhaps ever nurse routine at work. He got in, changed clothing into his uniform and went to see which patients were assigned to his care. If any were to be discharged he did his round, as usual, going from room to room, stopping on the nurse station to see if anything was changing, if he needed to take blood samples or change the medication. Wonwoo was getting out from a patient’s room, doing the regular checkup.

“What if we get out for some drinks after our shift is over?” Doctor Kim said, getting closer to Wonwoo, the nurse stepped back, one single step but Kim didn’t try to get closer.

“I had a 30-hour shift because Nurse Yoon called sick today,” he answered. “I want to get home and sleep through my whole day off.”

“Then a dinner would do, you also eat, right Nurse Jeon?”

“Yes, I do eat,” Wonwoo answered with a smile, “but not, thank you for the offer Doctor.” Wonwoo stepped back, two steps and bowed before he left, medical history in his hand to keep his rounds. His heart racing making him hard to breathe for a moment, before he got into the patient's room, waving his greetings as he did the checkup.

There were many opportunities for them to meet before they encountered on the hospital wing. They lived close by, they went to the same high school but their opportunities lowered when Wonwoo choose to be a nurse from SNU and Doctor Kim decided to get into a university in the overseas. Yet, they laid eyes on each other there. Doctor Kim did it first, that day Nurse Jeon was worried about a patient and did his checkups every fifteen minutes instead of the every one or two hours. His eyes wandered on the room as everyone eyes were fixed on Doctor Kim, he fixed his eyes on the only person that wasn’t looking at him. Wonwoo sensed it and watched him, his cheeks getting red. He left a few minutes after, running to check his patient.

“Nurse Jeon,” a patient called and Wonwoo hadn’t noticed his mind was elsewhere and he looked at her vitals and looked at the bag he had put, being careful on the speed the intravenous drip went. Doing another double check to not miss anything.

“Yes,” he answered as he set everything.

“Do you have a partner?” she asked in a low voice, looking at her lap. Wonwoo turned to look at her with a slight blush.

“Why do you ask?”

“I heard Nurse Boo talking about it,” she said, her voice going lower as if she was ashamed of it.

“You asked him about that,” Wonwoo said looking at her, his blush going wilder as he walked closer to her. “I’m sorry,” he said as he sat on the bed and took her hand. “I do not have a partner at this moment but any kind of relationship between a nurse or doctor with a patient is forbidden.” He stood up and walked, he took a few steps, if he had counted them, he would notice he took three steps, long steps that made him stand on the middle of the room.

“And do you have someone you like? Nurse Boo said you liked someone.” Wonwoo didn’t turn to see her, he watched his white shoes.

What would the answer be?

“Yes, I do like someone.” There was no name and there was no face, just a smile with crooked teeth, a smile that was silly and wide but even if Wonwoo knew the name or the face he wasn’t acknowledging it and he stuck with the trait he liked the most. A smile that would melt him any time.

“I hope she likes you back,” she said in a sad attempt to make Wonwoo feel better.

“I hope he likes me back,” Wonwoo stated. “Miss Kim, be careful with your arm the IV needle was hurting because you moved too much.” he turned to smile at her, and the moment she saw him, her vitals went up, slightly. He chuckled and walked out of the room, feeling light and a bit guilty. In his head, was a thought, he wanted to give the person in his head a name but he felt unable to do it. He kept denying it. He kept denying he was the person he was attracted to. A person that seemed to have a double personality.

Wonwoo walked, hugging the medical histories from his patients strongly against his chest until he got to the desk.

“Seungkwan,” Wonwoo said and Nurse Boo looked at him. “Stop talking about my private life with patients.”

“Well is not that private anyways,” Seungkwan said. Wonwoo handed the documents to him.

“It might not be private because it’s not existent, so stop talking about it.”

“Don’t you want it to be a thing?” Seungkwan asked, Wonwoo looked him at the eyes and he saw that little glint of mischief, making him frown.

“Stop your shit,” Wonwoo hissed as he took another patient's medical history to keep doing his rounds.

Wonwoo was focused on his work as always, taking care of every person that was in his care. Checking and rechecking that everything was good. He did the last patient on his care for his shift. He just needed to take the last medical history with the notes he had done and leave it in the nurse station and he would be done for good.

“Hey, Nurse Jeon,” Wonwoo heard and turned to see a Doctor walking to him. “Please, take a blood sample from Miss Chwe,” he said as he stopped in front of him. Wonwoo frowned at the man.

“Doctor Lee, my shift is over, can you ask someone else?” Wonwoo asked as he turned his back to the man. Doctor Lee was a petite man, young looking for his age and a very talented neurosurgeon. Humble to the core. The man followed him, doing two steps instead of one to follow his speed.

“She asked for you,” Doctor Lee said. “You know, you have light hands for it.”

Wonwoo sighed and stopped, turning to see the Doctor, with his cheeks getting slightly red. “Is his brother with her?” Doctor Lee nodded. “Get Nurse Boo, he’ll be glad to help and her brother would be delighted even if she complains,” he said he turned to keep walking, “also, his hands are better than mine, go, go, before he runs.” Doctor Lee pouted before he started sprinting to get a nurse before they all escaped.

Wonwoo got into the lockers, the nurses and doctor’s lockers were in different areas, yet, there was, waiting for him Doctor Kim, the young man was looking fine in his regular outfit, a normal looking one but the boy was handsome enough to look stunning on every outfit. Doctor Kim was wearing a simple outfit, a black, plain t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. On his arm were his bag and a long coat. His back had been resting against the glass window and when he saw Wonwoo he stood straight.

“Nurse Jeon,” Doctor Kim called him when he walked away, acting as if he hadn’t noticed him at all.

“Oh, Doctor Kim.”

“I was waiting for you…”

“You could’ve waited for me in the exit,” Wonwoo said as he walked. He was wearing a dress shirt and a cardigan, alongside his blue jeans.

“For you to be able to escape from me, no, thank you,” Doctor Kim said, getting close to him, but when the nurse was about to answer when his lips parted, an arm was around his shoulders and a known cologne was impregnating the air.

“You took too long Wonwoo,” the man said as he pressed his cheek against Wonwoo’s. “Hi, Doctor Kim,” he said as he looked at him without putting some space between him and Wonwoo and if Doctor Kim where to say something, it seemed like Wonwoo wasn’t minding the intrusion on his personal space, not looking as uncomfortable as he looked when he got too close.

“Good evening, Doctor Wen,” Doctor Kim said making the doctor frown, the frown made him push Wonwoo away from him.

“Junhui, I let handsome doctors call me by my name,” he said and Wonwoo placed his hand over Doctor’s Wen mouth to shush him.

“Don’t mind this weirdo, thank you for your hard work Doctor Kim, if you excuse me I have to leave.” Wonwoo pushed Junhui further away and started to walk. Both doctors followed him.

“Wait, Soonyoung and Jihoon are waiting for us,” Junhui said making Wonwoo growl, he didn’t stop he walked even faster.

“Wait, are you going out with Doctor Kwon and Doctor Lee?” Doctor Kim asked Wonwoo stopped making Junhui hit his back and almost make him fall.

“Yes, of course,” Junhui said.

“Why is the only nurse in the equation?”

“Don’t you know?” Junhui asked, a surprised tone in his voice, Wonwoo growled again and started walking again, this time none of the doctors followed him. “Soonyoung is his best friend,” Junhui said and started walking to follow Wonwoo, taking Doctor Kim by the wrist, “and he has a crush on Jihoon.”

“Stop it already Jun,” Wonwoo angrily said, Junhui looked at him before he started laughing.

“He’s so into the tiny man, he always blushes when Jihoon talks to him, he looks like a schoolgirl.” Wonwoo didn’t say anything, he just bit his lip when he saw Doctor Kim, he was no longer smiling, he wasn’t frowning either as Wonwoo thought he would be but he could see that shadow on the young man, it was something saddening, piercing his heart in a way Wonwoo didn’t think it would. The Doctor tried to smile but he couldn’t the corners of his lips were pulled down as fast as the smile tried to get into his face. “We’ll invite you next time, Gyu.

“Yeah,” Doctor Kim said in a slow voice, a pained sound compared to his usual outgoing personality.

“Keep the hard work tomorrow Mingyu,” Wonwoo said and he turned to keep walking, taking Junhui’s arm. The young doctor laughed as he walked alongside Wonwoo. The nurse was blushing like mad.

There had been no denying to Junhui’s words because it had been a truth, a half-assed truth but truth nonetheless. Yes, he admired Doctor Lee Jihoon to the point he developed a crush on him, back when he met the man. Jihoon was talented, a gifted man in his field despite his young age, he admired that but what developed that slight crush was that Jihoon had a heart for every patient, he never rushed into a surgery if it wasn’t necessary, he did his best that it was the last resource. Lee Jihoon was also really kind with every nurse and he spotted Wonwoo since the beginning, calling him for help in his surgeries. Everyone knew about this crush, even Jihoon that made sure to stop giving Wonwoo a special treatment after that and told him he was touched but he wasn’t interested in him, at least in that way. They worked together, got some drinks but Jihoon had drawn a line and it kept there. They were colleagues and friends and despite Wonwoo’s crush, everything stayed that way.

They stopped in front of Jun’s car. “Are you mad I told Mingyu about your crush on Jihoon?” Jun asked as he got into the car, Wonwoo watched him disappear before he opened the door and got inside the car.

“No,” Wonwoo answered and put the safety belt. “It wasn’t a secret anyway,” he sighed and looked at his lap, “he’ll notice sooner or later, it’s okay.”

“Yet, you have a crush on him too,” Jun said, starting the engine, he started to drive.

“Yes, I have a crush on him too.” Wonwoo’s eyes were on his lap a few seconds before he looked at the street and the way his heart pounded at the declaration he had made, he felt something heavy on his chest, it was hard to breathe, to keep looking at the road and keep his face straight, it was a hard deed. It was hard to be emotionless and cold. He started to cry. He was watching the road until it became blurry and his cheeks felt wet. The ugly, loud sobbing came after. He couldn't hold back anymore. There was nothing wrong with it but it was scary. A rollercoaster of emotions. Anything could go wrong at any moment.

Like it did with Jihoon…

“Wonwoo, are you okay?” Junhui had parked and was looking at Wonwoo break. The older boy felt unable to touch him. The fragility that was emanating from Wonwoo was scary. Junhui thought about Wonwoo as a porcelain doll. Smooth skin, barely sun-kissed after the long days at the hospital. Long fingers and always touching everything with the tip of his fingertip. Fragility at its finest. Now the doll was broken and everything poured into the air. Every feeling that had been contained. Even the slight feeling of regret. Junhui felt as if he could touch it everything, such palpable emotions. “Wonwoo,” he called again, Wonwoo jumped, and looked at him, crying and sobbing, a mess liked he never saw him before. Not even drunk after a bad break up.

“I like him,” Wonwoo said, slowly, to himself but in the dead silence, Junhui was able to hear him. “I do like him,” he said, strongly as if he was reaffirming his feelings.

Junhui started the engine again, the sound broke Wonwoo’s bubble. “You do and maybe you should do something about it.” Wonwoo looked at him. “Then, maybe, you’ll stop feeling like shit.” A low chuckle came from Wonwoo’s mouth as he dried his tears, still unable to breathe properly.

The trip was short and silent as Wonwoo tried to keep himself composed.

“It’s scary,” Wonwoo said when Jun was parking outside a family restaurant. “I don’t want to get hurt and I don’t know if it would work or if he likes me…”

“He does like you,” Jun said, moving to take Wonwoo’s hands, caressing the back with his thumbs. “Even if you think he doesn’t he likes you and not because you’re an open book because you’re not an open book.”

“When I like someone… I am an open book,” Wonwoo said as he released himself from Jun’s touch.

He opened the door but Jun stopped him, “not all are assholes as Jihoon,” Jun smiled at him and pulled Wonwoo’s hand to kiss it. “It wasn’t entirely your fault. I’ve got your back.” Wonwoo smiled. It was a sad smile but not quite sad, there were glints of joy, perhaps the closest description would be fondness.

Jun locked the car and Wonwoo waited for him before walking into the restaurant.

“Thank you,” Wonwoo said as he held Jun’s arm. Tugging him closer. They walked inside smiling, like a newborn couple. As they were sharing a moment, their first date.

Everything ended when they got to the table where Jihoon and Soonyoung were sitting. Jun sat beside Soonyoung, taking the boys face to place a fast kiss on his lips. Soonyoung blushed, smiling widely. His smile silly and happy. His hair was blonde, a little dishevelled. Damaged with all the bleaching he had used to dye it. Kwon Soonyoung was a hyper person, a charming, joyful personality serious only when it came to be necessary. He was a paediatrician. Always changing his hair colour to be more “friendly”. His silly smile didn’t disappear, it grew when Jun took his hand under the table. They had been dating for two years and the silly, lovey-dovey never stopped. Maybe because it was a silly lovey-dovey kind of person. Wonwoo sat beside Jihoon, the young man looked un-bothered watching the couple in front of him. He was used to watching them, maybe at the beginning, he would be mad, angry or any form jealousy could take form but at the end, he would never be like that, even in love as he was and he knew that. Wonwoo never got jealous over his friend’s happiness. He felt lonely and empty but never jealous. That moment he felt even lonelier than before.

“We ordered because you took too long,” Soonyoung said.

“Yeah,” Jihoon agreed, “I ordered a lemonade for you,” he said turning to see Wonwoo, the younger looked back but froze when he felt Jihoon’s hand. He wanted to pull back but then he saw Jun and Soonyoung. Wonwoo moved his hand to grip Jihoon’s strongly.

The dinner went smoothly, Jun and Soonyoung left together, they had a few hours before a hellish shift began for Jun so they wanted to make a wonderful use of it. Wonwoo and Jihoon stayed behind, outside the restaurant as Jihoon smoke a cigarette. Wonwoo was looking at the sky. It was black, no stars in the sky, or at least he couldn’t see any at the time. He was inhaling the smoke Jihoon was exhaling. It wasn’t a smell Wonwoo liked, yet he was used to it, he was used of Jihoon smoking beside him.

“I’m not the kind of meddle in your affairs,” Jihoon said and he took a long breath of his cigarette before he finished, “but you look distressed.” Wonwoo smiled, distressed, he was, in a sense. Distressed with all the stuff going in circles around his head. Jihoon sat beside him. Wonwoo’s nostrils burnt with the strong smell of cigarette. Jihoon took another big smoke and placed his hand on Wonwoo’s thigh, the boy looked at the other. Looking at the way his eyes shone under the yellow light. Burning, desiring and Wonwoo got close, opening his lips, placing them close to Jihoon’s for him to exhale the smoke inside his mouth. Wonwoo took the smoke in, feeling how his lungs burnt. Jihoon smirked a brief second before taking Wonwoo’s lips in a voracious kiss, pushing himself into him. If Wonwoo was distressed, Jihoon was breaking. Falling apart that needed something to feel somehow less damaged, inflicting pain into others.

What were Wonwoo’s honest feelings?

He was damaged, not broken yet but close to…

Wonwoo moved his hands to hiccup Jihoon’s face, pushing himself strongly against the older, burying his tongue inside Jihoon’s mouth. It was desperate, needy but it felt incomplete. It felt empty, yet Wonwoo wasn’t minding he needed it, no matter what it felt like, it was a little bit of something. He was missing something and he wanted so badly.

He desired it. He desired to feel complete in a way. In whichever way he could find, like, being in bed with Jihoon, sharing kisses, sharing an intimate that was merely physical. It wasn’t a purely sexual need, no, it was something within his soul, being intimate made him feel more comfortable as if that void in his chest was filled, it was every time Jihoon kissed him or took his hand, as if he meant more than what he was meaning for the older boy. Even when every morning after, he woke up alone in his bed. Nothing, no sight of Jihoon, not even a note to reassure him. No one knew but Soonyoung, not that Wonwoo had told him but the older founding out when he walked in on them, sleeping together after a session. Wonwoo wasn’t ashamed of it anymore.

Wonwoo moved to see the window on Jihoon’s room. He could see the moon, it was always visible, catching a glimpse of it even on the act. It made everything feel magical even when it wasn’t. Wonwoo stared at the moon, at the soft feeling that surrounded it and he calmed himself, falling sleep as he snuggled on Jihoon’s chest.

When Wonwoo woke up, he was alone in the bed, the light was hitting him in his face. He groaned as he turned around. It was sunny and hot. He turned again, uncomfortable on the bed before he decided it was enough sleeping time. He sat on the bed, hair sticking everywhere. Messy because he moved too much when he was asleep and because of his late night activity with Jihoon. He stared at the room he had never seen in the daylight. The walls had a grey colour but it looked clean. There were two bedside tables, both with black lamps. There weren’t any frames and the closet had black doors. There was another feeling in the room than the one it had a night. The room didn’t have too much furniture but it didn’t look empty. Two glass doors gave to the balcony. He stood up and walked towards the living room to find it empty. There was no sign from the older. He was alone in a house it wasn’t his. It didn’t feel foreign, not even when he was wearing only his underwear. He walked around the house as it was his, there wasn’t any curiosity that made him go through every drawer, yet, there was something that caught Wonwoo’s eye and his interest. The house lacked any decorative items. The walls were naked to the eye, there were a few lamps but there were no vase or anything else but a frame. In the frame, placed in front of the couch on the living room -where Wonwoo went to sit because he felt uncomfortable to sit on the bed- was a picture of Jihoon with Nurse Yoon, it was a friendly picture, Wonwoo knew Jihoon was Yoon’s friend since a young age, it was the nurse’s reference for the hospital to hire Jihoon, yet he never knew it was that close. Wonwoo stared at the portrait there before he felt uncomfortable and stood up to get in the kitchen, on the counter was a post it.

_Clean after my mess and yours. Wait for me, the key is on the table beside the door if you need to go out._  
_Ji_

Wonwoo looked at the dirty plates on the sink and cursed before he started to look for a pan to make his breakfast. Jihoon had an early shift because he had to check a patient before he could do a surgery, he, on the other hand, had a day off after having a double shift. It was the first time Wonwoo spend that long in Jihoon’s apartment. He usually went, had sex and left on the same day, in a lapse of two to three hours. Sometimes he got a small nap but left in the night when he got up, always finding the bed empty and Jihoon sleeping on the couch in the living room or beside his bed but never beside him. Wonwoo got dressed and left. There weren’t notes and fewer talks. It was sex and nothing more, yet, he was there, making his breakfast as if he lived there as if he lived with Jihoon, sharing the bed, room and bathroom but nothing of that was real. It was an illusion and if Wonwoo was honest with himself, he didn’t want to end it. It had been a while since Wonwoo had been in that situation. Feeling at home and somehow complete. Having a relationship was hard and more having so many working hours and making double shifts more often than he wanted to.

He finished making his breakfast. Scrambled eggs with a glass of coke. He sat at the counter to eat, staring at the piece of paper Jihoon had left for him. Wondering what it meant. They were friends for sure but after sex, they gave each other space to think. To decide what they were going to do about each other. Would they date? Still be friends? Just go apart and say goodbyes. They reminded friends, they didn’t label themselves as fuck buddies because they weren’t. They hadn’t done it in a while. Perhaps the year Mingyu got in the hospital. They did it because Wonwoo had a massive crush on Jihoon and he knew, and what was easier to get into the pants of the person that had a massive crush on you? And then, there had been the time Wonwoo asked Jihoon if they would date and the older laughed in his face. A long, loud laugh. A laugh that pierced Wonwoo’s chest so strongly and so sharply he was unable to work. He made sure to not overlap shifts with Jihoon, he avoided him even on work-related stuff.

Until…

Wonwoo’s phone rang and he stood up, making the chair’s legs shriek in complain as he ran towards the bedroom, trying to locate his phone. His clothing had been scattered all over the room and Jihoon hadn’t even been able to get his. He found it in between the sheets. He answered without looking at the caller’s ID.

“Yes?”

“Where the fuck are you?” Soonyoung complained at the other side of the phone and Wonwoo could hear a doorbell ringing in the background. “I have been pressing this shit and you hadn’t opened the damn door.”

“I’m not in my apartment,” Wonwoo said as he lied on the bed.

“Where are you?” Soonyoung asked more calmly and Wonwoo could hear how the doorbell died.

“I’m…” Wonwoo stared at the ceiling. “At Jihoon’s,” he closed his eyes. Soonyoug let out an angry sound. It wasn’t a yell and it wasn’t a groan but a sound that went in between those two.

“What’s wrong with you Wonwoo?” Soonyoung said. “I’m going.” Wonwoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could see Soonyoung at the back of his closed eyelids, how his face retorted and complained because Soonyoung knew, the only reason Wonwoo would be there early in the morning was that he had sex with Jihoon. Wonwoo wouldn’t be able to deny it, not by the state of the bed and the clothing lying on the floor. Yet, Wonwoo didn’t even want to deny it. He did it. He wasn’t as ashamed as he had been at the beginning. The reason was unknown to him. Has it because he wasn’t interested in Jihoon that way? He wasn’t as emotionally invested as he was in the past. There were some emotions involved since he was his friend but nothing as strong as love. Sex was good, Wonwoo wouldn’t deny such thing and maybe that’s why he couldn’t find himself to stop. Or maybe, he just didn’t want to stop. He liked it, why would he stop anyways? A smile and crooked teeth.

Wonwoo’s eyes opened, the doorbell was ringing over and over again. He had fallen asleep, there, in the middle of a messy bed. He stood and walked towards the door, rubbing his eyes. It was a lazy walk, he knew who was on the other side and he wouldn’t run for it, for him. He opened the door but as soon as he clicked it open, Soonyoung had pushed it wide open and pushed Wonwoo aside as he sprinted to the bedroom. He wanted to see the obvious thing but he had expected more from Wonwoo, he had expected him to be fully dressed and at least fix the bed but there was everything lying on the floor. The surprising thing it was Jihoon didn’t have the slight decency to pick up his discharged clothing before going to work.

“He’s marrying,” Soonyoung said, he whispered to himself but Wonwoo was there, standing by the door as Soonyoung walked to sit on the chair beside the bed. Wonwoo stared at him.

“Is Jihoon marrying?” Wonwoo asked as he passed a hand from his forehead to his hair, pushing his bangs upwards.

“No,” Soonyoung said as he sat. “Jeonghan,” Soonyoung said looking at the glass door.

“What does he has…”

“Everything,” Soonyoung cut Wonwoo off, the words lying on the tip of his tongue. “The reason he had been playing around is that Jeonghan was never into guys,” Soonyoung said. “He calmed down but as soon as Jeonghan told everyone he was going to marry, Jihoon went into madness.”

Wonwoo walked towards the bed, walking to sit close to Soonyoung “Who is he marrying?”

“Doctor Kang,” Soonyoung answered. “It seems that she’s pregnant.”

“Does she gonna get some leave of absence?”

Soonyoung chuckled, “She’s not, she’s gonna leave everything on the hands of her husband.”

“He’s gonna quit,” Wonwoo said to himself.

“I know neither of you means anything ill by doing it,” Soonyoung said, looking at Wonwoo, standing up to get a closer look at his face. “But the fact that you’re running from something is an unavoidable truth.” Soonyoung caressed Wonwoo’s face and when older had his hand on Wonwoo’s cheek, he leaned on it, craving for the warmness.

“This is our mess,” Wonwoo whispered. “Why do you care so much about us?” Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung’s eyes as he kept leaning on the hand, moving his own hands to cup it. There was a brief moment when Soonyoung looked scared, ready to run, he tensed under Wonwoo’s touch and Wonwoo could see it. Not just feel it, see it. When the older noticed Wonwoo wasn’t angry, he relaxed, staring at Wonwoo’s eyes, at the darkness of it and Soonyoung was a person that believed many things, one of those was that the eyes were a mirror for the heart and the soul but when he saw Wonwoo’s eyes, he saw nothing, there was empty on feelings but he knew Wonwoo was feeling too much and he had closed up to show those emotions.

“Because…” He said and moved his other hand to fix Wonwoo’s hair, “I can’t stand watching you running away from a man that’s crazy about you because you’re too scared to admit you’re crazy about him and blind to see how much he drools for you.”

Wonwoo took a deep breath, ready to complain but Soonyoung’s phone rang. He picked it out without thinking.

“Wonwoo, we have to leave,” Soonyoung said as he stood up, breaking the atmosphere they had been building, a bubble so fragile and so innocent, filled with all the emotions that had been held captive. “There’s an emergency and need a few extra hands.”

Wonwoo didn’t even have time to think anymore, he moved to get his jeans and shirt. He dressed quickly. Soonyoung walked out first, they had no time to think or keep talking things over. Wonwoo got inside Soonyoung’s car. The trip wasn’t completely silent, Wonwoo did a few questions about the staff and the situation to be as prepared as he could be.

“You were the only one that answered,” Wonwoo said making Soonyoung groan.

“Yes!” he said almost like a yell. “I’m a paediatrician,” Soonyoung complained. “Yet I have to assist in some surgeries,” he hit the wheel and Wonwoo shrieked.

“Stop that, I don’t want to work but I don’t want to be dead either.” Soonyoung laughed shortly, a light-hearted laugh. His laugh was always loud and entirely joyful, this time was quiet yet, it was a little joyful but not enough to be quite like him.

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo said, “I wanted something and I got it, I’m not regretting it, not even after knowing his reasons.” He looked at Soonyoung briefly by the corner of his eyes, “because he doesn’t know my reasons.”

Sonyoung smirked before snorting. “You sure are a strange case.”

Wonwoo smiled at the fondness the words came to sound. “Maybe I am.”

When Soonyoung parked both of them Rushed to the entry. Both of them going to separate lockers room to get changed. Their speeds were different and they didn’t saw each other when they went out. Wonwoo’s first stop was to the emergency nurses station. Getting the patients information to that emergency. Watching nurses and doctors running around.

“Help me with the green label patients,” the head nurse told him. She was a tall big woman, pretty in a sense, long red locks tied in a ponytail. Wonwoo nodded to go to the patients. To be able to discharge them or look if they needed something else.

Wonwoo turned his head and he could see Nurse Yoon, helping Jihoon, the short man was checking a patient. The urge drew on his face as he saw he was losing his consciousness. There was not a sign of discomfort in him as he focused on his job, on doing what he loved to do. Help others. He turned to greet the patients with green labels.

“Hi, today I’m gonna be your nurse,” Wonwoo said when he got close to a person. “I’m gonna do a small check up if you need a doctor I’m gonna call one right away.” The man in front of him nodded. His face was turned in both pain and fear. “Here says you hit your left shoulder and left hip, is that correct, and hit on your head?” The man shook his head. Wonwoo smiled. That smile designed to calm any patient when he needed it. “Just to be cautious,” Wonwoo said slowly. “I’m gonna do a small check up to your head and then I’ll follow with your arm.” Wonwoo got close and touched his head looking for any sign of trauma. On the exterior everything was fine, he looked at his pupils. Everything seemed fine. “Tell me if you feel any pain.” Wonwoo’s hands moved to the patient's neck doing pressure in some exact points, not getting a reaction. He moved his hand downwards to the arm, pulling it straight slowly, looking to the face the patient made. “Where does it hurt?” he asked.

“The arm,” the patient complained.

“What part?”

“All of it..”

“From a scale from 1 to 10, 10 being unbearable.”

“Six,” the patient answered he shut his eyes. Wonwoo pressed the flesh to be able to feel the muscle under it. He moved his hand downwards to the chest, counting the ribs…

“Well…” Wonwoo said slowly as he took the stethoscope to place it around the chest. “I’m gonna change the label to yellow, I’m gonna call a doctor to a full checkup. Don’t move too much and breath slowly,” he said and took the patient clinic story to write the result of his examination. He walked to the nurse’s station, the head nurse was ready to give him another patient story. “He has a broken rib, no signs of lung perforation but it needs further examination.”

“Noted, go on,” she said as he took the patient’s story and walked around to give the story to a doctor. Wonwoo walked to another patient and began to do a small examination.

The day went by, Wonwoo turned to see the glass door that gave to the exterior and saw darkness, he turned to see his watch and saw the hour, almost midnight and everything seemed like a mess but less rushed and crazy as the beginning of the day. He was in the break room. Sitting on a couch drinking a glass of water, half empty. He looked dead. As if he was dying and he felt like that, they didn’t usually get crazy shifts but for those few crazy days, he felt he wasn’t meant for the job. He liked having his own time to get from patient to patient, talking to them, reassuring them. Sometimes, just sometimes, he also liked help in the operating room. The door opened but Wonwoo didn’t care to look at the person.

“I was looking for you,” Doctor Kim said, and Wonwoo, sat properly on the couch, not half lying like a dead person. Wonwoo was about to say something when the door opened again.

“Wonwoo,” Jihoon said, looking as tired as Wonwoo, “I didn’t expect this day to be this crazy.”

“I’ve got your key,” Wonwoo said, forgetting Mingyu’s presence for a brief moment. Jihoon looked at him, smirking, that half smile that scared Wonwoo. It looked like bad news.

“It’s my spare key,” Jihoon said, “you can keep it.”

A beep, the three persons in the room moved at the same time. Rushed in anguish and fear, fearing the work that will come to them.

“It’s mine,” Mingyu said and left. Wonwoo watched him disappear behind the door, rushed and Wonwoo felt embarrassed.

“We need to talk,” Jihoon said and Wonwoo stood up from the couch to leave the glass in a table.

“About?” Wonwoo asked as he turned, his lower back leaning on the rim of the table.

“Us,” Jihoon said. His tone was demanding as if he was stating a fact, Wonwoo looked at him and chuckled.

“There’s no us,” Wonwoo said. There was a sentence that sounded like the end of the discussion and Wonwoo wanted that to be the end.

“But it could be an us,” Jihoon said. Wonwoo was unable to contain his surprise but as the seconds ticked away he felt funny and started to laugh. A loud laugh that hurt his belly.

“There won’t be an us, I know why you’re doing this,” Wonwoo said. “I’m not the replacement for anyone.”

“Neither I am,” Jihoon retorted.

“I never tried to replace him,” Wonwoo said, blushing. “At least you knew I liked him, you never told me about your little crush.”  
  
Jihoon had a pale skin but that moment was red as he pressed his lips together, “Shut up.”

“You are here asking me to date you because he’s going to marry,” Wonwoo said.

“I like you,” Jihoon said, the red cheeks getting into a darker shade. “I like you in many ways Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo’s cheeks turned red.

“I like you but I’m not longer romantically interested in you.” There was a silence that grew and grew. The seconds became minutes, there were several things rushing in their heads.

“I feel lonely,” Jihoon confessed. “I chased after him, day by day, wanting one day to become more than friends… we did it once and I thought it could become more but he’s going to marry someone else.”

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo said as he moved to sit again.

“Don’t pity me,” Jihoon complained about making Wonwoo laugh.

“I wasn’t pitting you,” Wonwoo said, getting close to him, resting his head on Jihoon’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, I threw myself at you because you were available and I was afraid if I knew what you felt I wouldn’t have been so selfish.”

Jihoon chuckled softly, “I never were honest with you to being with.”

“At least you are now,” Wonwoo said as he placed his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder, the older turned his face to look at him and the closeness made him feel the need to get rid of it. Jihoon placed his lips over Wonwoo’s a soft touch that was followed by Wonwoo himself, he pushed himself closer to Jihoon. Their lips moved in different rhythm but they couldn’t find the right timing to make it a proper kiss as they jumped away from each other when they heard the door, Mingyu stood there, watching them.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Mingyu said shyly. “Doctor Wen is looking for you Doctor Lee,” he said. The small man stood up, almost groaning but he did anyway. Wonwoo kept himself seated on the couch as Mingyu stayed standing beside the door.

“It’s not what you think,” Wonwoo said, slowly, shaking, trying to control himself, to not show how nervous he was.

“Like you two being a thing?” Mingyu said he bit his lip stronger. His voice came out as normal but he could feel the knot growing in his throat. He wanted to cry, he felt the need to cry and holding back the tears made everything difficult.

“We’re not a thing,” Wonwoo said, there was something in his voice that called out the bitterness. “We’ve never been a thing,” again bitterness intertwined with sadness. “Not in the way you think.” Mingyu stood still, afraid to move a bone but at the same, he wanted to run away, he wanted to move too fast and forget. Forget that he saw them pressing lips together, Wonwoo moving closer to Jihoon. He wanted to forget Wonwoo altogether.

“You kiss anyone,” Mingyu said, “because you hadn’t kissed me.” Wonwoo turned to see Mingyu, the boy was blushing, his whole face and neck, taking a bright red tone.

“I do not,” Wonwoo said, “We are not dating,” Wonwoo stood up to get closer but stopped at the second step and sat again, not looking at Mingyu, not even trying to look at him. “We’re not dating,” Wonwoo said and bit his lip, “yet we do have sex from time to time.”

“Do you want to hurt me?” Mingyu said, his voice breaking and when Wonwoo turned to look at him he saw him crying, it was silent and he might not even notice how the tears were falling, yet, there were tears, flowing without fear over his cheeks.

“No…” Wonwoo said as he stood up to get closer but as he moved Mingyu moved away from him. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Wonwoo said as he stopped from trying to get closer to him. “I want to come clean.” Mingyu cleaned his tears. “I liked Jihoon, a few years ago and he used me to have sex but besides that, he was sure to draw a line, there were no feelings involved.” Wonwoo took a step to get closer, Mingyu stood still, his hands rubbing his eyes as the tears hadn’t stopped. “Yesterday we had sex.”

“I don’t want to know,” Mingyu cried as he moved his hands to his ears.

Wonwoo walked to get closer, taking Mingyu’s wrists softly but the younger pressed them strongly against his ears, “Mingyu, please, I need to tell you.”

“I don’t want to know,” Mingyu repeated as he fought Wonwoo.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo called again.

“Please, don’t.”

“I like you, idiot,” Wonwoo yelled as stepped on Mingyu’s feet, making the younger scream as he moved his hands.

“What?”

“I like you,” Wonwoo said, softly this time, blushing, yet, still mad at Mingyu’s childish behaviour but it was Mingyu and he knew he was like that. Mingyu stared at him, letting his hands fall to his sides. “I like you and I was so fucking afraid of it I slept with Hoonie,”

“Hoonie?” Mingyu asked, frowning at the pet name, jealousy was drawn all over his face.

“Pet names came after our little dance of awkwardness, Soonyoung and Jun, call him like that too, he hates it.”

They fell silent for a moment, just staring at each other. “I think it might be overstating it but I like you,” Mingyu said making Wonwoo chuckle.

“I never guessed it,” Wonwoo said softly.

“Don’t mock me,” Mingyu hissed pushing Wonwoo away from him, moving to sit on the couch, Wonwoo stared at him move. The way Mingyu moved was gracious, beautiful even.

“I am not,” Wonwoo said as he leaned against the door. “A few years ago, I liked Jihoon and it seems it was painfully obvious I was into him and he noticed, everyone, did.” Wonwoo moved his hand to ruffle his hair. “He used me to be his fuck buddy as he made me feel like he liked me.”

“Asshole,” Mingyu whispered making Wonwoo laugh, moving to sit beside Mingyu.

“He was an asshole and when I asked him about if we should date or something he laughed in front of me.” Wonwoo placed his hands on his lap. “He laughed in my face and I felt shitty for not noticing he wasn’t actually into me.”

“Why are you still friends with him?” Wonwoo turned to see Mingyu and smiled.

“It was my fault after all,” Wonwoo said moving closer to Mingyu, “It was obvious he wasn’t into me but I blinded myself into believing he liked me, I wanted him to like me but he didn’t and that was okay, it was okay for him not to like me but I didn’t want to see it like that.”

“But it wasn’t right for him to do it,” Mingyu said.

“He never stated he liked me or that he loved me, so I was blind, I was stupid and that happened, he apologized at the end,” Wonwoo said and he smiled. “We kept doing it because we were free and that was it.” Wonwoo went silent for a few seconds. “I thought you were like him because it was obvious I liked you, I never thought of you liking me.”

“I do like you,” Mingyu said. “I never thought you liked me.” He chuckled. “I thought you only went with it because I was pushing myself too much into you.”

Wonwoo chuckled, a sound that came from the bottom of his stomach and he tried to contain but he couldn’t. “We’re the same,” he said softly, “I never go with the flow and I do not kiss anyone.”

Mingyu giggled as he blushed, “would you kiss me?” He asked shyly. Wonwoo smiled. It was a witty smile but not condescending. It was an honest smile.

“Only if you are sure,” Wonwoo said slowly. “I mean, sure that I am all clean.”

“I’m not entirely sure but I can risk myself for you,” Mingyu said softly. Wonwoo chuckled and Mingyu kissed his smile. The touch was soft, almost shy. Wonwoo pushed himself closer to Mingyu, pressing himself harshly against the younger’s lips. Mingyu moved his lips as he moved closer to him. Wonwoo smelled and tasted something that reminded him of mango, he separated his lips. He licked Mingyu’s lips, tasting the mango in them. Wonwoo broke the kiss.

“Did you eat mango?” Wonwoo asked making Mingyu laugh. A soft laugh.

“Chapstick, my lips get dry too easily,” Mingyu answered and moved to kiss him again. Wonwoo hummed as he kissed Mingyu, placing his hands on his cheeks, cupping them as long the kiss lasted. 

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle and the last bit was because I bought a Mango chapstick and it smelled and tasted so much like it I was like, oh what if Wonwoo smelled it and tasted it too.
> 
> I hope you liked it, I know it have many mistakes. I do not know too much about docors and nurses more than what i know from my friends. Sorry if there's any mistake. 
> 
> My twitter is @ShadowFairyWW if you wanna comment something and you're shy to do it in here.


End file.
